The Stand User Of A Broken World
by Doobie Wah
Summary: Jaune Arc; weak, dorky, determined, strong, fearless. these are some of the traits he is called but what if all those emotions and willpower gave birth to something of unimaginable power. Let us explore these universe's where Jaune is a Stand User(M rating because of gore and certain Stands) Multi Oneshot (Beta by The Erudite)
1. It's always the little Miracles

**AN Had to beta and replace the old chapter and edit it so many time I am sorry I am a perfectionist and I try to hard to make every thing perfect and flow**

Regular words/speaking.

 **Bold words/yelling/** **「Stand Name」**.

 _Italic words/thinking/dreaming_.

 _ **Italic and bold words/sound effects/Jojo Reference**_.

 **I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or RWBY, they belong to Hirohiko Araki and Rooster Teeth. Miracles belongs to Nendo Tairiku**.

 _ **Open the game**_

Jaune screamed as he was hurled from the side of the cliff to the Emerald Forest below with the rest of the initiative students of Beacon. He then smacked himself across the cheek to snap himself out of his fit.

"Pull yourself together Jaune, you've gotten yourself out of worse situations than this." He thought. A white aura began to appear around him, and he whispered, " **「** **Miracles** **」**." A creature the size of Jaune's body appeared from within him. Its body was colored mostly white. It was a most interesting shape, almost like a hermit crab with a large tail, which, at the end, bore a zipper tip. It sported huge hands and very small feet, and on the top of its head rested a helmet with a marking of an eye on the front, and below it a smile with teeth pointing downward.

"Chime," **「** **Miracles** **」** sounded off as he looked at Jaune. He then put his hands together, energy forming around his palms. He put his hands in front of his user, and with that energy created a barrier around his user. Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, this shock barrier will cushion my fall—what is that whistling noise?" Jaune thought as a crimson, yellow-lined spear pierced his hood and soared to a tree pinning him against it. **「** **Miracles** **」** **,** shocked at the flying projectile, began floating towards Jaune.

"Well, this is a predicament. **「** **Miracles** **」** , think you can get me loose?" Jaune asked his Stand.

At that moment, Weiss came out of some bushes and looked at Jaune stuck in a tree by a spear.

He waved, but Weiss gave him a deadpan look and turned around. "I'm actually glad that dolt found me first." Jaune returned the look as she turned around and walked away.

"Your loss. **「** **Miracles** **」** , continue," Jaune said, knowing Weiss had lost a very valuable ally.

 **「** **Miracles** **」** nodded, pulling on the spear. No dice. It wasn't strong enough, and it gave Jaune an apologetic look.

"Thanks for trying, **「** **Miracles** **」** ," Jaune said. Another rustle from the bushes startled him, and Jaune looked at the bushes once again. From it came a Boarbatusk, sniffing the ground until it looked up and saw Jaune stuck. It licked its teeth at the idea of an easy meal, while Jaune just glared, unamused, as the Grimm boar got ready to charge him. **「** **Miracles** **」** got in front of it, covering his fist in a rebound barrier, and then levelling that fist into the Boarbatusk's face for a right hook, making a sound that could only be described as an explosion. The hit broke the boar's tusk and propelled it rapidly to the left, breaking the trees in its path.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin was drinking his coffee and Miss Glynda Goodwitch was looking at her tablet displaying the camera's view of the students, when...

 _ **Boom! Crash! Dogon! Boom!**_

Ozpin spewed his coffee out and Glynda dropped her tablet in surprise, thankfully on the ground instead of off the cliff, and they looked to see what caused the explosion but only sawdust, as it began to form a line across the forest. Ozpin looked at his empty cup and said, "What a waste of good coffee."

* * *

Jaune was still pinned to the tree, though he looked apologetic and said, "Sorry, but I had to take my anger out on something. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Just as he spoke, Pyrrha came out of the bushes, looking for Jaune until she saw the destroyed area to her right and looked in shock on the damage. Jaune finished his apologies and saw Pyrrha.

"Hey Pyrrha, is this your spear?" Jaune said pointing at the spear behind him that was pinning him to the tree.

Pyrrha snapped out of her stupor and used her polarity to get her spear back, and Jaune fell to the ground. He was about to kiss the ground, but he still had the shock barrier in place and, consequently, bounced off the ground and did a somersault in the air sticking the landing. Jaune looked at Pyrrha with a smile and said, "Well, let's get going, partner."

Pyrrha followed Jaune further into the forest, looking back at the destroyed part of the forest and wondered what had caused that destruction, never entertaining the idea that it could have been Jaune himself.

"Wait - Jaune, what destroyed that area next to you?" Pyrrha asked Jaune as she ran in front of him. The man in question looked very shocked, and sweat began to form on his nose.

"It was my ability," Jaune quickly answered.

"Don't you mean your Semblance?" Pyrrha asked in reply.

"Yeah. Yeah, my Semblance," said Jaune, more sweat pooling on his face.

"Oh... okay then," Pyrrha said, looking at Jaune perplexedly. She began to walk away like nothing happened.

"Aren't you going to ask me what my Semblance is?" Jaune asked.

"No, I understand why you don't want to tell me your Semblance," Pyrrha said, walking away from Jaune and pushing a branch out of the way. It swung back and smacked Jaune in the cheek.

"Ahh..." Jaune exclaimed, his left hand touching his cheek to see if blood was drawn. There was, indeed, a streak of red on his hand.

Pyrrha looked back and saw the cut on Jaune's cheek. "Jaune, why don't you activate your Aura?" she asked him. "Unless… you don't know how?"

"Heh, guess it's too late to say yes, huh?"

Pyrrha giggled. "It isn't, but if you want I could still tell you." Pyrrha began to explain the basic concept of aura being a manifestation of the soul. When Jaune heard that, he could only think of his Stand and how the concept of Aura was unmistakably similar.

When Pyrrha finished her explanation, she asked, "Do you want me to unlock your Aura for you, Jaune?"

"Uh, sure." Jaune answered, uncertain if the attempt would actually produce a result.

Pyrrha put her hand on Jaune's left cheek, just below the wound, and Jaune began to blush at the contact.

She commanded him: "Now Jaune, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uh, okay." He concentrated on unlocking his Aura. Pyrrha began to chant.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

With the chant done, Jaune's Stand, **「** **Miracles** **」** , appeared and began to shine. Crocea Mors glowed with the number **「** **thirty-six** **」** on the blade. Jaune began to scream, but those screams turned into laughter as he also began to glow. **「** **Fourteen phrases** **」** began to go through his mind as energy was expelled from him. A light began to shine from him as a result. Trees shook, Pyrrha was propelled back into a tree. The energy was that felt only by people that have reached _**「** **Heaven** **」**_.

* * *

A being of unimaginable power looked behind and said, "Hmm, it seems Valentine has read my diary and has given someone _**「** **the road to heaven** **」**_. But, I wonder, will he or she be ally or enemy?" As he turned back to look at the stars in his world, he mulled the thought over.

* * *

In the space station revolving around universe 36 earth.

"What is this?! **「** **Made In Heaven** **」** is being pulled toward something. What is this _**「** **Gravity** **」**_?" Said a man who had restarted the universe 36 times.

* * *

Jaune's Aura finally calmed down as he took deep breaths to calm his beating heart. **「** **Miracles** **」** receded into his body. He thought to himself, " _What was that? It felt like that time when I that strange **「** **Arrow** **」** shot at me._ Pyrrha!" Jaune looked around for Pyrrha and saw her in front of a tree, knocked out. Jaune ran toward her and shook her gently to wake her up. She awakened to see Jaune worried about her, and she smiled.

"It's okay, Jaune. I'm just a little exhausted from unlocking your aura—you have a very large amount of it."

She tried to stand up and walk but fell down. Jaune managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Jaune smiled at her and asked, "Would you like me to help you walk for a while, Pyrrha?" Pyrrha blushed at what Jaune said imagining him carrying her bridal style, but Jaune proceeded to lift her arm over his head and leaned her against his side. As they walked forward Jaune saw a cave and decided to head toward it.

"Uh, Jaune," Pyrrha muttered, "I think you can let me go now. I can feel my Aura returning."

Jaune let her go and began to jog to the cave. Pyrrha followed. As Jaune got closer to the cave, he saw some ruins around it. He took a closer look at saw some cave writing along the walls. He then looked at Pyrrha. "Hey, Pyrrha, Ozpin said the relics would be in ruins, right?"

Pyrrha took a closer at the cave drawings and saw a depiction of several humans with spears forcing a scorpion back into a cave. That made her more than a little concerned. "Jaune, I don't think the relics are in there. Ozpin said it was to the north."

"Well, we don't know until we look. I'll look inside, you stay out here, and if you hear a scream, you'll know I'm in trouble." Jaune, being the chivalrous boy he was, began to walk into the cave. It was pitch black, lit only by the cave entrance.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Jaune continued to walk toward the inner part of the cave, he saw a light emitting from a yellow object. He grabbed onto it and called Pyrrha from the entrance: "Hey Pyrrha, I think I found the relic!"

Just as he began to pull on the "relic," he was met with resistance. Multiple red eyes glowed out of the darkness of the cave, and from the light, a Deathstalker was revealed. Jaune stared at it with a blank look. White aura began to glow around him, and **「** **Miracles** **」** appeared with balled fists, each glowing with a repel barrier. The Deathstalker saw that the human holding its tail was not scared and was emitting a dangerous aura. It was at this moment, the Deathstalker knew, it fucked up.

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

"Okay I'll wait a few more minutes, then I'll rush in," Pyrrha said to herself. She'd heard only dead silence from the cave since Jaune entered.

 _ **Bwoom! Screech! Crash!**_

She heard screeching and fighting in the cave as it began to shake. She used her Semblance to bring Miló in her hands, changing it into a Xiphos. Using her Semblance again, she had Akoúo̱ in her left hand, about to rush into the cave, when an exhausted Jaune came out. He was a bit roughed up—his clothes were dirty, he looked exhausted, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He cleaned himself up upon exiting the cave.

He looked up to see Pyrrha battle-ready. He smiled with what little mental energy he had and said, "Well, the relics aren't in there, Pyrrha." As he walked away from the cave, it collapsed in on itself. Pyrrha looked dumbstruck at the collapsed cave. She turned around and ran after Jaune who had meanwhile begun thinking to himself.

"If the relics weren't in there, then where…?" Jaune whispered to himself as he stopped walking.

" **「** **Miracles** **」**." His stand went straight to the sky, scanning the area. It was only able to see trees, a giant Nevermore, two girls hanging on the Nevermore, the ruin—wait a minute, two girls hanging on a giant Nevermore?

"Chime?" **「** **Miracles** **」** did a double-take, but the Nevermore was over the ruins now. **「** **Miracles** **」** used its eyesight to take a closer look: it was Ruby and Weiss, just as Ruby let go of the Giant Nevermore claw and began to fall. **「** **Miracles** **」** eyes would have popped out of their sockets if he had any eye sockets. He flew right back to his Master at the fastest speed he could go.

"Jaune, wait up, what happened in that cave!" Pyrrha said, as she finally caught up with Jaune, who was now standing still with a shocked look in his eyes. he then began to run toward the ruins where the ruins.

How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked her partner, grabbing a knight chess piece.

"Sure," said Blake, grabbing an exact copy while smirking at the joke, both of them walking to the center of the runes.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang smiled, getting a little cocky.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said, sharing Yang's smile.

 ** _Bwooom! Screech! Crash! Dogon!_**

Both were shocked at the sound of the screeching and explosions.

"Did you hear that?! Blake, did you hear that? I think some students are in trouble," Yang said.

Blake did not answer. She was looking up towards a giant Nevermore, particularly at its claws, seeing specks of white and red in the black of the Nevermore claws. The red speck let go of the Nevermore claw and as it began to fall, the speck became much clearer as it got closer to Blake's eyes. The red speck revealed itself to be Ruby falling from the Nevermore. Blake tried to get Yang's attention by tapping her shoulder with her hand, but Yang was too focused on the forest, where the sound of battle came from as rustling began to come from the bushes.

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

Jaune came rushing out of the bushes with **「** **Miracles** **」** , not that Blake and Yang could see it. Jaune jumped into the air while **「** **Miracles** **」** was making a shock barrier over the area were Jaune and Ruby were going to land. Jaune used his Aura and jumped towards Ruby's falling form.

"Vomit Boy!?" Yang said, shocked at the appearance of Jaune, then seeing Jaune take off towards the sky where she also spotted her sister.

As he drew closer to Ruby, Jaune had his arms out for a bridal lift.

" **Heeeeads uuuuppp!** Huh? **Jaune!?** " Ruby yelled, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Jaune said as he and Ruby began to fall together towards the area below. Right on target, they landed on the barrier and bounced harmlessly off. To everyone else, it appeared that they had simply bounced in midair. Yang and Blake look perplexed at the scene as Jaune landed gracefully with Ruby in his arms.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky? Did that guy come out of from nowhere, catch her in the air, and did both of them bounce on nothing?" Blake said, her mind rejecting the improbability of it all.

"I…" Yang tried to come up with some answers when, again, some bushes began to rustle. Trees fell, and an Ursa emerged from the bushes, claws swiping the air. A pink blast of energy hit its back, making it crash into the ground. A passenger rolled off the back of its neck as the corpse faded away.

" **Yeee-Haaaw**! Awww… it's broken," Nora said. She then ran back onto the dissipating corpse and hopped onto its neck.

Ren came up behind her, exhausted from the rodeo ride, and leaned on the Grimm. "Nora! Please…" Ren's breathing was heavy, "don't ever do that again." He looked up to find she had disappeared. Upon further inspection, she had moved to the ruins' entrance, where she was holding a pure white rook.

"Oooooh…" she grabbed the rook piece and began to balance it on her head while singing, "I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!"

" **Nora**!" Ren interrupted her performance.

"Coming, Ren." She saluted him, dropping the rook piece into her hand.

"Did that girl just ride in here on an Ursa?" Blake said, shocked.

Words failed Yang again.

The bushes began to rustle again for the third time. Pyrrha came running out from them in searc of her partner. When she saw him with Ruby in his arms, she felt her face get hot. She shouted at Jaune for leaving her: " **Jaune**!"

Jaune heard her and shouted back " **Pyrrha!** " while raising his hands, dropping Ruby in the process.

"Oww... **Jaune!** " Ruby first yelled at Jaune for dropping her, then, noticing her sister getting up and running towards her, she extended her arms for a hug and added, " **Yang!** "

" **Ruby!** " Yang answered, ready to accept the embrace.

" **Nora**!" Nora interjected, popping up suddenly between the sisters.

The Nevermore cawed, Weiss still on it.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill for two seconds before something _ **「bizarre」**_ happens again," Yang screamed. Everyone stopped.

One… Two… _**「** **time resumed again** **」**_

" **How could you leave me**!" Weiss chided Ruby, wobbling on the Nevermore as it screeched.

" **I said 'Jump!'** " Ruby explained.

"She's gonna fall," Blake said flatly.

"She'll be fine," Ruby rebuked.

"She's falling," said Ren. Nora joined them in watching as Weiss fell to her doom.

Jaune looked at the five with disapproval, and he activated **「** **Miracles** **」** again to create a shock barrier as he jumped to Weiss's falling form.

" **Ahhhh** …Oof," Weiss screamed and gave a cry as she was caught by Jaune.

"Just... dropping in?" Jaune joked, bouncing off the created shock barrier with Weiss.

"Let me go, you dunce!" The Ice Queen shouted as Jaune lowered her to the ground. When her feet landed, she glared at Ruby and was about to scold her.

" **Caw**!" the Nevermore screeched, probably angry at being ignored. It began to dive bomb toward the group, intent on killing the students.

"Great the gang's all here! Now we can die together," Yang said with mock joy. The backdraft from the beast's wings flung Ruby's hair and hood forward over her eyes.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby yelled with her weapon Crescent Rose unfolded, giving a battle cry as she raced towards the trees. She aimed to get some verticality.

Ruby let out a cry of confusion as she was stopped in midair, and then propelled back towards her sister. As Yang watched her sister draw near, she took a step to the right and grabbed Ruby by her hood.

Ruby choked aloud as she was caught by her hood.

"Sorry Ruby, but I got this," Jaune said, facing the dive-bombing Nevermore without a care in the world.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that, you dunce? The Nevermore is up there and you are down here."

"She's right. Vomit Boy, you can't take on that Nevermore by yourself, even with Aura."

As the Nevermore got closer, **「** **Miracles** **」** was facing it with repel barriers ready on its fists.

 **"Caw!" _Boom! Dogon!_**

To the group's astonishment - besides Jaune - the Nevermore was hit by two unseen forces and was propelled by the second hit towards the left side of the Emerald Forest.

The group, excluding Jaune, were so shocked at this their jaws dropped and they all gaped at the blonde - even Nora.

"Well, since that's done, I say that we grab the relics and get out of this forest," Jaune said as he grabbed a white rook piece and headed for the cliffs. Everyone snapped out of their stupor and proceeded to grab a relic and follow Jaune toward the cliffs.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you collected the Black Bishop Piece. From this day you will work together as a Team CRDL (Cardinal) under the leadership of… Cardin Winchester." Ozpin addressed the new team of four teenagers. The audience gave a round of applause as they stepped off the stage. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora walked up to the stage as Ozpin addressed them next.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you collected the white rook piece. From this day forward, you will work as team JNPR (Juniper)," Ozpin said as the audience gave a round of applause. Nora laughed heartily and hugged Ren as he gave a smile. Jaune smiled too until he heard what Ozpin said next.

"Led by… Jaune Arc!"

"What!" Jaune yelled in surprise. Pyrrha gave Jaune a friendly shoulder bump. Jaune shook off the surprise to see Pyrrha grinning at him. He mirrored her. A fellow Stand user would have seen **「** **Miracles** **」** hands an inch from Ozpin's neck, shaking uncontrollably.

"Congratulations young man," Ozpin said, blissfully unaware of the danger right around him.

As team JNPR stepped down, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang moved up to the stage.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight piece. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin said as he addressed the newly-formed Team RWBY.

Ruby and Weiss were shocked. Yang hugged her little sis and said, "I am so proud of you!"

Ozpin looked at the new teams. "It looks like this is going to be an interesting year," he mused.

* * *

In team JNPR's room, three-fourths of the team was asleep, all except Jaune. He was looking at an _**「** **old gray diary** **」**_ on his desk with the lamp on, facing the diary so as not to wake his team up. He examined the text carefully.

"What you need is my Stand 「The World」. What you can find beyond the powers of my Stand is where you need to go in order to find Heaven. What you need is a trustworthy friend. He must be someone capable of controlling his own desires. He must be someone who is not interested in political power, fame, wealth, or sexual desire, and who chooses the will of God before the law of humans.

Will I, DIO, be able to meet someone like this one day?

What I also need is the lives of more than 36 humans who have sinned, because those who have sinned harbor a strong power within.

There are 14 phrases that one must keep in mind:

Spiral staircase.

Rhinoceros beetle.

Ruins street.

Fig Tart.

Rhinoceros beetle.

Via Dolorosa.

Rhinoceros beetle.

Singularity point.

Giotto.

Angel.

Hydrangea.

Rhinoceros Beetle.

Singularity Point.

Secret Emperor.

I'll engrave these words onto my Stand so I won't forget them. What is most necessary is 'courage'; I must have the courage to destroy my Stand momentarily. As it disintegrates, my Stand will absorb the souls of the 36 sinners and will give birth to Something Utterly New.

Whatever is born will 'awaken'. It will show interest in the 14 words that my trusted friend will utter... My friend will trust me and I will become his "friend".

Lastly, I need an appropriate location. North latitude, 28 degrees, 24 minutes, West longitude 80 degrees, 36 minutes...

Go there and wait for the _**「** **New Moon** **」**_...

That's when _ **「Heaven」**_ will come."

Jaune leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed, placing his hand on his forehead in thought.

"I've read these words this DIO person wrote… some of them make sense, but others don't... Maybe I should sleep on it, it's getting late." Jaune closed the diary and put it in his backpack. He retreated to his bed.

* * *

 _"What? Where am I?" Jaune started as he woke up in a room with a Jennifer Talor la Rosa Chesterfield Loveseat, a glass round table, a grandfather clock, and a few decorative wooden chairs with roses as the crest. The floor was a purple vista velvet flooring, and the wallpaper was decorated with purple vines and red roses. A nearby door sported the fourteen phrases Jaune had read in the diary._

 _Jaune looked around the room and, seeing no one, he walked up to the door and hesitated a little before gathering up his courage. He opened the door. There was a blinding light that shocked Jaune, who stretched his arm over his face to block the blinding light._

 _When the light died down he was in a forest. Jaune recognized the area: "This was the place where I met_ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _." He heard sniffling at the roots of a large tree and saw himself as a child, crying. his child self then began to glow a white aura, out of the aura came a miniscule_ _「_ _Miracles_ _」_ _who put his hand on little Jaune's shoulder to get his attention. The infant Jaune retreated in fear of_ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _. It noticed that and began to fly around, doing little tricks in the air. Little Jaune smiled a little at that and wiped his tears away. The scenery around the present Jaune began to distort and words began to form and say_ _ **「**_ _ **spiral staircase**_ _ **」**_ _. Jaune was startled upon seeing the words, and suddenly found himself on a playground._

 _"This is the place I found out_ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _first ability," Jaune thought to himself as he saw little Jaune again, this time surrounded by bullies with_ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _at his side. One of the bullies got ready to punch Jaune, but as his fist came within an inch of the blond youth's face, he hit a small barrier created by_ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _. He screamed as his hand was broken on impact. Words appeared again: this time, they said_ _ **「**_ _ **rhinoceros beetle**_ _ **」**_ _._

 _Jaune found himself somewhere new yet again: amid a field of flame, Little Jaune stood over the dead body of a battle-scarred old man, crying with rage on his face._ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _was out, for Jaune was surrounded by three bandits, all with smug looks on their faces._ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _then touched each of the bandits on the shoulder at his max speed. The shock made them completely ignore little Jaune and the dead man. Jaune's face was downcast as he looked at his dead family member._

 _"This is the time those thirty-six bandits attacked and grandpa died trying to stop them," Jaune thought as another two phrases appeared:_ _ **「**_ _ **ruins street**_ _ **」**_ _and_ _ **「**_ _ **fig tart**_ _ **」**_ _. Little Jaune stood up as the bandits were walking away. He shook with rage, getting ready to attack them._

 _"And that_ _ **「**_ _ **Arrow**_ _ **」**_ _hit me," Jaune thought as he saw little Jaune running towards the bandits only to be pierced in the chest by an_ _ **「**_ _ **Arrow**_ _ **」**_ _with a_ _ **「**_ _ **beetle design**_ _ **」**_ _on it. Blood began to pour out of Jaune's chest._ _ **「**_ _ **Miracles**_ _ **」**_ _began to shake, and its armor loosened, the eyes became even fiercer as dark claws began to form around where the helmet meets the face of **「Miracles」**._

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

 ** _To Be continued_**

 _ **Retired**_

 **Stand Data**

 **Miracles (R &B Band)**

 **Semi-automatic Stand** **Multi power stand Long-Range Stand Artificial Non-humanoid Stand Control Stand.**

 **Destructive Power E**

 **Speed C**

 **Range A**

 **Persistance B**

 **Development Potential A**

 **Abilities**

 **Body Bioelectricity manipulation**

 **The ability to manipulate bioelectricity of a person, to be unseen by them, control limbs, induce hallucinated pain just by touching them for just a second.**

 **Barrier Manipulation**

 **The ability to manipulate and create any barrier for any given situation using Stand Power. With a wave of Miracles's or Jaune's hand, for example, changing a regular barrier that repels into a barrier that protects the person from the heat or cold. Though it takes a considerable amount of concentration to manipulate the shape and form of the barrier.**


	2. He's a Killer Queen(1)

**AN Hello Doobie Wah here with the next chapter of The Stand User of Remnant with the Stand Killer Queen the First Bomb ever thing he touches turn's into a bomb, I have seen some of the Killer Queen and Jaune Arc fanfics and they are great it is just there is so few of them in fanfiction and I am a fan of Killer Queen the Stand and the song.**

 **Bold Words/Yelling/「Stand Name」**.

 _Italic words/Thoughts/dreams_.

Regular speaking.

 _ **Italic and bold words/sound effects/Jojo Referance**_.

 **I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or RWBY, they belong to Hirohiko Araki and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (R.I.P)**

 _ **Open The Game**_

" _My name is Jaune Arc. I'm fifteen years old, and I have seven sisters—yeah, crazy, I know. My dream was always to be a Huntsman, but my parents told me it was too dangerous even though they let my sisters train with dad. They still think I am still too weak, so they sent me to my grandparents'. I also don't know why, but I like girls; han—_ "

Jaune are you okay?

" _-and there's my grandfather_." Jaune Arc thought as he look away from the open window of his guest room to see his grandfather wearing a worried look.

"Yeah grandpa, I'm just angry," Jaune said. John Arc, his grandfather, regarded his grandson empathetically.

"It's your father, isn't it, Jaune?" John said, recalling that Jaune's parents had sent him to this place to quell his insistence on training. John was bothered by their disregard, too, particularly at his son-in-law for not training his grandson. At once, John had an idea.

"Jaune, do you know what my Semblance is?" John asked his grandson. Jaune, in turn, looked confused.

"You can lock a person in a room and they can't get out through any of the existing entrances, right?" said Jaune, "Mom said it drove her crazy when she was trying to sneak off to parties when she was young." His mom had complained whenever one of his sisters tried to sneak off, wishing that she had her father's semblance.

"Yes, but that is not the whole truth. Let me show you something I found in my huntsman days," John said as he left Jaune's room. Jaune continued to look confused as he heard stuff being moved around and crashing, and, eventually, heard his grandfather cry in pain until he came back with a golden arrowhead radiating with unimaginable power. John's face was spread into a wide grin when he came back.

"Jaune, back then I had no semblance and was a terrible huntsman," John told his grandson, "When I was walking around in the Forever Falls on a mission with my team, on that day my foot was nicked by something that jumped out of the ground. I lost consciousness and woke up with a feeling of power inside me. I saw this golden arrowhead poking out of the ground and felt its power… You can feel it too, can't you, Jaune?"

Jaune shook as he watched the arrowhead slowly draw toward him, as if the thing itself was alive. His breath caught in his throat as it seemed to shake in his grandfather's hand and drew ever closer to him.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

As Jaune's hand came within an inch of the arrow, it jumped to Jaune's palm, piercing his skin and traveling upward through one of his veins. Jaune and John were so shocked that they could each only muster a gasp as the arrow made its way upward towards Jaune's shoulder muscle. Blood began to pour from the hole in Jaune's palm as the arrow jumped out of the shoulder muscle and into the left side of Jaune's neck. Ever more blood gushed out as Jaune's body was flooded with energy of the golden arrowhead. The right side of his head was overtaken by a skull with protruding horns, and he was overcome with so much pain that he passed out right there with blood spurting out of his neck and the arrow still lodged in him.

* * *

 _Jaune found himself in a black void. He stood facing a light pink-colored figure. Its crown was flat, with two sharp, triangular ears resembling those of a cat. Its eyes were also cat-like, with vertical pupils in front of light-colored sclera. The figure had no nose, but below where its nose would be was a thin-lipped mouth. It wore forearm-length gloves that seemed to be made of dark leather and they were studded with gold. It seemed to wear a belt of similar material around its waist, along with some ankle-high footwear. Its thumb was bandaged, though it had no visible wounds. Four white spikes stood in a line along the top of its back. Moreover, on the back of its hand, its shoulder, on its belt, on its crotch, and on top of its feet sat a golden emblem with a skull with ears similar to the figure's head, each varying in size and with different decorations._

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

 _Jaune gazed at the figure with curiosity, and it stared right back. The cat-like figure then raised its right arm with a closed fist, its thumb hovering over its index finger, and pressed down._

 **Boom**

 _A explosion appeared behind the cat-like figure, and then time seemed to stop and rewind as the explosion reverted back into nothing behind it. A light began to form into a whirlpool and began to suck everything in behind the figure, including Jaune._

* * *

Jaune awoke to find himself wrapped in bandages, a bed underneath him and a wet cloth on his forehead. He got up to sit upright, and the wet cloth fell. Looking around the room, he saw his grandfather on the left side of the bed, sleeping in a chair.

"Probably from worrying over me," Jaune thought with a small smile on his face he got up to take a look at himself. He noticed that the bandages were on his left side: both his wrist and neck were covered. The path of the arrow would undoubtedly leave scars behind.

Jaune then kicked his feet over the left side of the bed and onto the floor. He walked to his grandfather and shook his shoulder gently. John was roused from his sleep to see his grandson awake, and felt tremendous relief.

"Jaune, you're okay! I was worried that the arrow killed you—I had no idea it would act like that," John said in a voice wrought with exhaustion.

"It's okay grandpa, I'm fine—well, mostly," Jaune told John, gesturing to his wounds.

John got up from his chair and began to lead Jaune toward the downstairs kitchen while Jaune leaned on his grandfather for support. Jaune's grandma was waiting in the kitchen.

* * *

 **King Crimson Time has been erased**

Outside the village borders in a open field

Two weeks had passed since Jaune was pierced by the arrow.

Jaune and his grandfather were camping outside the village borders, though the notion of camping was only a cover for the real reason for the trip. Jaune and John had finished setting up camp and stood out in an open field, facing each other in full armor.

"Okay Jaune, let's find out what semblance the arrow granted you! Now, come at me with everything you got!" John yelled. He held a practice sword and shield in each hand, as did Jaune.

 **Aaaaahhh**!

He charged! With a battle cry, John stood firm ready for Jaune's attack, his eyes fierce and sweat dripping from his forehead. A purple miasma started to form around Jaune, and with it, a dark, skeletal, horned figure. The figure's fist was clenched, ready to strike John as he raised his shield to guard.

 **Pow**

Jaune was shocked, not at the figure, but at his grandpa flying backwards toward a tree, shaking the tree on impact Jaune dropped his sword and shield and ran toward him, the dark figure receding into Jaune as he ran towards his injured grandfather.

"Grandpa I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Jaune cried as he began to apologize to his grandpa. John laughed as he got up, though he was a little shaken up from the blow from the horned. He spied a fist-sized dent in his shield and began to think.

"If that was Jaune's semblance, he will be a great huntsman. Maybe the greatest in all of Remnant." As he was looking, he thought he heard a rustle of leaves. He glanced up to see a Beowolf sniffing the ground. Suddenly, the Beowolf seemed to catch the nearby pair's scent and, after glaring at both of them, it howled at the blue sky alerting its pack. The beast then began to run towards the grandfather and son duo, preparing to pounce them.

"Jaune, behind you!" John yelled. Jaune turned around to see the Beowolf pouncing toward him, The purple and the dark figure reappeared—this time clearer, the skeletal look replaced with cat-like features. It cocked its fist to punch the Beowolf.

 **Bam**

The fist made contact, puncturing the Beowolf's jaw and tearing through the back of its head, killing it instantly and causing it to dissipate to nothing, Jaune looked at the cat-like figure in surprise, realizing it was the same as the one in his dream. Jaune heard more rustling from where the Beowolf had been and watched the rest of its pack emerge. There were four Beowolfs and an alpha; they saw their dead pack member and mobbed toward Jaune and the injured John.

 **Growl**

Jaune's eyes shrank into his head as the pack advanced. He wanted to run but couldn't because of his injured grandpa, so he concentrated on the figure as it got into a boxer's stance. Instead of closed fists, its hands were in the shape of claws.

 **Growl Bark**

The closest Beowolf pounced the duo, but the figure didn't let it land: instead, with great speed, the cat-like being opened its left hand and slapped the Beowolf, sending it flying towards a group of trees. The alpha gawked as one of its pack members had been sent flying seemingly by nothing. It seemed to express its concerns to the remaining Beowolves, who cautiously surrounded the human pair.

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

Jaune then concentrated on the figure as it returned to its boxing stance, this time with its fists closed. The figure followed Jaune's mental orders, closing its right fist and pressing its right thumb onto its index finger. The dissipating Beowolf corpse began to bloat up.

 **Boom**

The Beowolf corpse exploded, making Jaune and John flinch, and causing all three Beowolves to pounce them, the figure then let loose a barrage of punches at the three Beowolves.

 **Pow Bam Bang**

The three Beowolves were blown back by the unseen punches, leaving a series of puncture wounds. Jaune stopped concentrating and smiled.

" **Grandpa did you see that**! Grandpa?" Jaune asked. He stopped smiling as he noticed his unmoving grandfather. Jaune got closer and saw that he had stopped breathing

"Grandpa? Are you okay? The Beowolves are gone. I defeated them… you can get up now." Jaune started to shake John more until Jaune saw his eyes, the light gone from them. Tears began to form in Jaune's eyes as he realized that his grandfather was dead.

" **Gaaaaahhhhh**!" Jaune screamed into the sky. Something that was so very precious to him was taken away from him forever.

* * *

Arc Cemetery—two weeks had passed since John Arc died

Jaune was facing a tombstone with the words 'John Arc: Loving husband and father 20XX - 20XX

It had been two whole weeks since John had passed away. The village patrol had found Jaune and his dead grandfather surrounded by dissipating Grimm corpses and assumed that John had passed away protecting his grandson. Jaune couldn't bring himself to tell them that he had been responsible for his grandfather's death, and the guilt was eating away at him. Jaune set a bouquet of roses and carnations down on the gravestone.

Jaune began walking back to the Arc mansion, ignoring his mother, Jill, who was trying to get his attention, as well as his sisters. When he reached his room, he dug an old polaroid camera out of his cupboard. The camera had been willed to Jaune by his grandfather, as well as the arrowhead that had been the source of all this hardship. At first, Jaune had wanted to simply throw the arrow away, but he thought better of it for the sake of his grandfather. Jaune set the polaroid down by his nightstand and pulled out the arrowhead, giving it a searing glare. He prepared to stand again.

 **Flash**

The polaroid then produced a photograph. The picture hovered toward Jaune. Startled, he got up from his bed and bent down to pick it up: the picture was of Jaune in his room, but more importantly, it showed his dead grandpa sitting right beside him, looking forlorn.

Jaune was sweating a considerable amount as he quickly looked away from the photo and over his shoulder and saw… nothing.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Jaune snapped back to the photo only now to see that John had moved and was now in front of him in the photo, looking at Jaune. What happened next shocked him even more.

"Jaune!" John yelled.

All this was too much for Jaune, who proceeded to pass out, falling back onto his bed.

Thump

"Was it something I said?" John wondered.

* * *

 _ **King Crimson Time has been erased**_

Three hours had passed since Jaune fainted.

Jaune opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his bedroom. He got up, wiping his eyes with his arm.

" _Man, what a weird dream_ ," he thought, _"I thought I saw Grandpa in a photo and it spoke to m-oh no_." Jaune stopped when he saw the photo on the nightstand. He quickly picked it up and saw his grandfather looking around the room in the picture and resumed thinking.

" _I don't know what to do in this situation. What do I… should I say hello or tear this picture in two_?" As Jaune was mulling over what to do, John noticed his grandson looking at him. John ran toward Jaune within the photo, and, like a 3D image, reached out towards Jaune's hand and touched it.

" **Don't you go passing out on me again Jaune**!" he shouted, "And listen, I seem to be bound to the polaroid camera and can only come out in photos. I don't know how or why, and I have to admit, I share your disconcertedness, but I think it's my semblance keeping me alive." Jaune considered the information at hand carefully.

"If this happened because of my semblance then I don't think…" Jaune thought as he made his final decision. "Grandpa, I don't think I want to be a huntsman anymore." John was about to protest, but his grandson stopped him: "I mean, if my semblance killed you and I had no control over it, then what would happen if I lose control again?"

John smiled, seeing the goodness of his grandson's heart.

"Okay Jaune, then what kind of life to you want to live?"

Like a sudden flash of lightning, an answer appeared clearly amid the muddled darkness of Jaune's mind: "I want to live a quiet life."

* * *

 _ **King crimson Time has been erased**_

"Three years have passed since that day. I, Jaune Arc, wanted to live a quiet life. I now live in an apartment in Vale. I wanted to get away from my family, fearing I might harm them with my Semblance. I have since renamed it from semblance to Stand, because my Stand is standing behind me at all times. I have named my Stand **『Killer Queen』** after a song I heard on the radio once. Later, I looked up the song and found out the name and saw the similarities in the song and my Stand. I now work at From Dust Till Dawn, stacking and restocking dust and magazines. The old shopkeeper is a great boss and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jaune opened a box with stacked newspapers and picked them up, carrying them to the magazine section.

Outside, a group of men neared stalked menacingly toward the shop.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **Retired**_

 **Phew, now that was a tough chapter, and already on the second chapter. Sorry if I took too long. There will be no schedule on how long the chapters will take, but I tried to work on it every day. If you see that Jaune isn't all there it is because this is a mashup of personality of both Kira Yoshikage and Jaune's strategist mind with a hint of the original Jaune anyways on to the stand stats.**

 **[Killer Queen] (Reference to Queen song)**

 **User: Jaune Arc**

 **Type: Close-range Stand**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Development potential: A**

 **Personality:**

 **Killer Queen does not have a personality—it is a semi-automatic Stand**

 **Ability:**

 **Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation)**

 **Killer Queen can turn anything into a bomb simply by touching it with the tip of its finger.**

 **Now if you see that Killer Queen ability shown is short it is because I will only show what that ability shown in the next chapter, though, I can't decide on three Stands I chose. I will make a poll for you to decide. Anyway, that is it, and if you find grammar mistakes and all that jazz, I am sorry it is because my beta reader quit, and now I am looking for a new one. That is all, and if you notice changes, it is because I am making edits to stuff that needs editing. I got too excited on finishing this chapter.**


	3. Weather Report Shows Heavy Weather(1)

**AN Hey, Doobie Wah here with another chapter of Stand User of a Broken World. This time it features Weather Report, one of the most favored options on the poll. I also like that Stand, and if you are wondering about Heavy Weather, I have a theory: Weather Report is a controlled version of Heavy Weather, but Heavy Weather is an automatic form like it says on the Jojo wiki. For example, if Domenico Pucci was nearing death's door or unconsciousness, Heavy Weather would activate, or if Domenico were to set Heavy Weather free of his control and let it do what it wanted, it would protect its user because it is an automatic Stand. When Domenico got Heavy Weather and Weather Report he let it do what it wanted and what it wanted was to protect its user in any manner physically possible. Anyways, let's begin.**

 **Bold words/Yelling /「Stand Name」/Jojo Reference or related stuff**

 _Italic words/Thoughts/Dreams_

Regular words/Regular speaking

 _ **Bold italic words/Characters/sound effects**_

 **I don't own Jojo Bizarre Adventure's or RWBY, they belong to Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth and Hirohiko Araki.**

 **Open The Game**

" _So this is it. I have completed your mission, Lord Dio,_ " thought a dying Enrico Pucci. Over-exposure to high oxygen drained his life as time sped up, resetting the world in the process. Everything was sent towards the next timeline.

" _The only thing I have to regret was making my brother into what he was—failing to save him,_ " Enrico thought as he began to lose consciousness. The world around him began to speed up into a vortex.

Then, a light began to form into a yellow barrier around Enrico. His injuries began to heal. In the barrier, a muscular man with long blonde hair, white skin, and gold accessories stood and looked at Enrico with pride.

"Enrico Pucci, you have done well in eliminating the Joestar Bloodline, but I have another mission for you in a broken world." said the man as he brought up his hand to the barrier and closed it into a fist. A **disc** began to form in his hand, and the man pushed the **disc** into the yellow barrier, then pushed the barrier towards an orb of light.

As Enrico was sent floating toward the orb it began to grow, and he could see a forest of green within it. Enrico was flung into the forest below.

Enrico was set softly upon the grass. He began to stir from his slumber, and shot up with his Stand, **「** **Made In Heaven** **」** , phasing out of him, ready for battle.

" _Where am I? Wasn't I dead moments ago?_ " Enrico Pucci thought to himself. He looked around the forest until he spotted something familiar: a **disc**.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴ**_ _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Enrico Pucci got on one knee to pick up the disc and thought to himself " _This disc!_ " He brought the **disc** up towards to the left side of his face while calling off **「** **Made In Heaven** **」**. The **disc** sank into his head without causing any injury. Enrico's eyes widened from the rush of information brought on by the **disc** , and he smiled.

"Very well, my lord Dio," Enrico said. He began to walk towards the town shown to him by the **disc**.

Line break

Enrico soon came upon a village where he saw a sign on it and read:

"Rainbow Arc Village.

Famous for its multiple rainbows, and home of the Arcs."

Enrico's eyes widened upon reading the sign and he entered the village to search for the person that his lord Dio had indicated on the **disc**. He asked the people of the village if they had witnessed any usual weather phenomena. The villagers just looked him up and down, taking in his bizarre clothing and hairstyle, and backed cautiously away from him. Enrico sat down on a bench after an hour of looking around the village: he decided he needed a break both emotionally and physically. He sat down and wondered where he could find his quarry.

" _I must not be hasty, I must let gravity draw me towards him!_ " Enrico thought. He heard children laughing and looked over to see a group of children surround one child. To anyone else, this would have seemed like a simple case of bullying, but the eyes of Enrico saw familiar clouds and rainbows forming. He hastily summoned **「** **Made In Heaven** **」** for battle and closed his eyes, using his other sense to see his surroundings.

"What isss goiinnng onnn?" A bystander asked as he began to move along the ground, Enrico sensed other bystanders were also acting like this.

* _ **Step**_ * * _ **step**_ * * _ **step**_ *

Enrico heard footsteps coming towards him. He got up from the bench and readied **「** **Made In Heaven** **」** for battle in case the person that was in front of him was hostile.

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

"Hey, you have an imaginary friend too, huh?" the person said. Enrico was shocked that this person did not want to fight. Usually when Stand Users met, they fought no matter what; the moments where they didn't fight were rare.

"Y-you don't know what a Stand is, do you?" Enrico asked the person.

"Stand? No, I don't," the person said as he sat down on the bench. Enrico then also sat on the bench and, calling off **「** **Made In Heaven** **」** , he began to explain on what a Stand is.

"First, let me introduce myself: my name is Enrico Pucci, and a Stand is basically an entity psychically generated by its proprietor, generally referred to as a Stand User. It is viewed as a physical manifestation of the user's fighting spirit. A Stand generally presents itself as a figure hovering near the user and possesses abilities beyond that of an ordinary human, which, depending on the user, can be wielded for good or evil."

The person scrutinized his face, trying to understand what Enrico had said, and asked, "So, basically, Stands come in all different forms, sizes, and personalities, right?" Enrico was shocked at the person's restatement.

"Pffft ha ha ha!" Enrico laughed hard and loud as the person pouted. Enrico sensed that the person was upset and recomposed himself.

"Anyway… do you want to know what your Stand is called?" Enrico asked the person.

"Yes! I do want to know the name!" the person replied, excited.

"It is called **「** **Heavy Weather** **」** and **「** **Weather Report** **」**!" Enrico announced. The person appeared confused.

"Huh? Why does my Stand have two names?" the person asked, confused.

Enrico smiled and said, "Because it has two forms: a manual form and an automatic form. So far, you have only used **「** **Heavy Weather's** **」** ability, not **「** **Weather Report's** **」**. Have you ever even tried to control your Stand?" Enrico concentrated hard on **「** **Heavy Weather's** **」** rainbows and clouds. **「** **Heavy Weather** **」** ceased making rainbows and the clouds formed into a humanoid mass of clouds with a pair of eyes that had vertical stripes on them. Its face possessed a mask-like structure with spikes topping its head. Though a majority of its body lacked identifiable armor or clothing, it had knuckle braces on its hands. Its feet had wing-like clouds attached.

The person looked at his Stand's new form and was amazed. The person remained confused by one thing, however: "Why did you help me?" the person asked.

Enrico sensed that he was confused and smiled a heartwarming smile and said, "Because some Stand Users never know about their Stands and die as a result! It saddens me sometimes that I can't help them when I find them." The person saw Enrico dip his head.

"Oh, by the way, I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Jaune Arc!" The person then introduced himself. Enrico smiled at that.

"'Jaune Arc,' what a nice name," Enrico complimented. Enrico then recalled that he could not see: "Hold on a moment, Jaune." As Enrico opened his eyes, he evaluated the person before him.

Jaune Arc was about fifteen years old, per Enrico's estimate. Jaune wore a black hoody with a bunny on it and a pair of blue jeans. He had shaggy blonde hair, pale skin, and big, hopeful, blue eyes.

"Jaune, would you like to understand why I came here and why I explained what Stands are to you?" Enrico asked. Jaune nodded his head.

* * *

 **King Crimson Time Skip Two years**

"Tell me again why are we staking out in a forest by the road when it's almost the middle of the night, brother," said a seventeen-year-old Jaune to a forty-year-old Enrcio.

"Because, Jaune, the information that we collected from that informant tells us that one of the maidens that we are looking for will be passing by this road tonight!" Enrico snapped. Enrico had a pair of binoculars that he was looking through. Enrico still wore his gown and very expensive pants thought the pants looked a bit roughed up with stiches across them.

Jaune, though, wore a Pumpkin Pete's hoody that his sister's won for him and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of runner shoes. Due to age and training with Pucci, Jaune was almost the same height as him,

"She's here," Enrico said calmly as their target was passing by on a horse. The Fall Maiden, Amber, appeared before them, and Jaune was ready for to fight her. Enrico, though, saw something unusual as Amber stopped her horse.

" **Wait, Jaune, stop!** " called Enrico as he put a hand on Jaune, who prepared to rush Amber.

"What? She's right ther—what are you looking at?" Jaune asked Enrico as he put his index finger on Jaune's mouth. He saw Enrico point towards a teenaged girl with green hair in the middle of the road.

"Who is she?" questioned Enrico as he watched closely. Amber got down from her horse and retrieved an apple from her provisions. She got on one knee as if there was a person in front of her. Then, the teenager got into a battle stance. Amber jumped back as the teenager ran towards her, firing her guns. Amber blocked the attack. A second teenager with gray hair launched himself at Amber, attacking along with the girl.

"What do we do now, brother?" Jaune asked, "These guys must have the same goal in mind." Enrico considered their course of action.

"As long as we take them out and extract the information, we have no need to worry about this third group," Enrico reassured Jaune as he watched the battle near its conclusion. Amber activated her Maiden powers, and a dark-haired woman appeared to join the pair of teenagers.

"Jaune! Get ready to strike when I say so," Enrico said as Jaune summoned **「** **Weather Report** **」** . Jaune manipulated the temperature in his Stand's clouds to vary the pressure and forced them to collide.

As Jaune prepared the surprise attack, Enrico watched and waited for the right moment to give his signal. As Amber fought the three attackers, the dark-haired woman combined her two sabers to form a bow and formed arrows out of dust. She drew her hand back and fired at Amber's back as she was about to finish off the girl with green hair.

" **Now!** " Enrico yelled at Jaune, he then focused through **「** **Weather Report** **」** to bring down the electricity forming in the clouds on the three of the four targets in surrounding area.

 _ **Crack-A-Boom**_

"Okay, now that they're incapacitated, what do we do?" Jaune asked Enrico.

"Now we collect what we came for!" Enrico said as he began walking towards the four injured people.

"Finally," Jaune said as he followed Enrico out of the forest towards the road, jumped over the fence, and stopped to stand over an injured Amber.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

"Who? Who ar—gack!" Amber began, but she was knocked out with a chop to the neck by Enrico. Jaune used **「** **Weather Report** **」** to lower the temperature around her wound, dulling the pain.

"Well, let's get her out of here!" Enrico said as he bent down to pick up Amber, being careful of her wound. He threw her over his shoulder and began walking towards a nearby town.

"Brother, why did we have to wait for the Maiden to be attacked?" Jaune asked.

"Well, little brother, we couldn't ask the Maiden to come with us at town—she would have become suspicious of us and attacked," Enrico answered. Jaune nodded and turned his head back towards the three attackers. "What do we do with them?" he asked, gesturing towards the defeated trio. Enrico stopped walking and turned towards the attackers, sighing.

"You can create clouds to carry them. We can question them later," Enrico said. Jaune did just that, creating clouds and increasing the density under them, lifting them off the ground. The clouds began to wrap around the bodies.

"I covered their arms and legs so they can't attack us," Jaune said. Enrico nodded his head in approval. At once, Jaune sensed a disturbance in the wind: something was approaching, fast.

 _ **Shing! Clang! Bang!**_

 **「** Weather Report」 caught a blade that was about to hit Jaune. It fired the blade back out, and the blade struck its owner in the chest, knocking them out into the middle of the road.

"Great, another person we have to deal with," Jaune thought as he looked and saw the blade's owner, a man with black hair with a stubble beard, holding his chest in pain.

"Brother! What do we do with him?" Jaune asked Enrico. He turned around to look at the black-haired man, studying him, and then turned toward Jaune.

"Deal with him!"

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

Jaune used **「** **Weather Report** **」** to assail the man with a flurry of punches that left him spitting and shooting blood from all over his body. Jaune frowned upon seeing the results of his efforts.

"Remember Jaune, we do this to make a better world." Jaune just sighed and turned around, leaving the man and following Enrico with the injured Amber and the three attackers.

Line break

 **King Crimson Time Skip Three months**

 **Vale, Night Time**

Jaune was resting on one of two beds in his room in an apartment complex, reading the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav, until Enrico came in, looking tired, and turned toward Jaune, seeing what he was reading.

"I still don't know what you find so amusing in those silly comic books," Enrico said.

"I find them interesting," Jaune said as he set the comic book down on a nearby nightstand. "So! Anything on where the relic of choice is?" he asked.

"No, nothing except some rumors of finding on some ruin in the Emerald Forest," Enrico answered.

"What about Amber? Does she know where it is?" Jaune questioned further.

"No, remember, she is only the key," Enrico said

"Right," Jaune said with a disappointment on his face.

"But…" Enrico began.

"But?"

"Amber did say that it was under Beacon, so we will need a way to get to it."

Jaune recalled something. "What if I enter Beacon, become a student, and then, during the Vytal Festival, we take Amber to where the relic of choice is, nab it, and then skip Vale!" he said.

"Your plan contains many holes, but it is not entirely without merit," Enrico said.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"We enter during the Vytal festival with Amber—as you said—take her to Ozpin, and then force him to take us to the relic of choice."

"Sounds as good as any plan." Jaune got up from the bed. "For a better world."

"For a better world," Enrico said.

 **To be continued**

 **Retired**

 **Phew, that took a long time to finish. Sorry about that. Anyway, if Enrico Puuci seems a bit OOC, I believe he would act that way towards his siblings because he seems to generally care about his sister and brother. Anyway, on to Stand stats**

 **「** **Weather Report** **」** **(American Jazz-Fusion Band) User Jaune Arc (former User Weather Report)**

 **Type Close-range Stand Evolved Stand**

 **Destructive Power A**

 **Speed B**

 **Range C**

 **Durability A**

 **Precision E**

 **Development Potential A**

 **Personality**

 **Weather Report shows no particular personality but evidences a greater degree of care and preservation for its user. It repeatedly saved its user from committing suicide.**

 **Abilities**

 **Weather Report is a versatile Stand possessing near complete control over the weather. This powerful ability allows Weather Report a wide array of options during a fight either for offence or defense, and as a result, it is very capable in close-combat.**

 **Weather Control**

 **Weather Report's ability is to control the weather through the manipulation of the atmosphere itself.**

 **Weather manipulates the surrounding atmosphere with his Stand, allowing him to freely summon several weather phenomenon like wind, rain, or lightning to his advantage. Weather Report has enough precision that it can create micro-climates, but also a range great enough that it can make it rain 30 km away. The scale of the phenomenon is also controllable; thus Weather Report can create heavy rain and fog over a large zone, but a small sunny area in the middle of the rain.**

 **Air and Wind Manipulation**

 **Weather Report's most featured use of its ability is control over wind for various purposes.**

 **At its most basic, Weather Report can make gusts of wind to affect objects from afar. Weather can also use the wind to propel himself.**

 **Weather Report can feel disturbances in the surrounding air currents to detect movement.**

 **In close-quarters combat, he can make gusts of winds strong enough to pierce through the human body.**

 **Weather Report can create localized atmospheric layers to increase the air resistance, to the point he can deflect projectiles away from Weather Report. Clouds then appear around Weather Report. If someone punches the layers, the friction can even set them on fire.**

 **Humidity and Cloud Manipulation**

 **Weather Report's manipulation of the atmosphere extends to the manipulation of the humidity around it, allowing freely generation of and partial control over water and by extension clouds.**

 **Weather Report can directly shove a vaporous gust inside someone to bloat them with water to the point it flows through the eye sockets.**

 **Weather Report can also evaporate then freeze liquids to create specific solid shapes like icicles made from blood.**

 **Weather Report can surround himself and others with a suit made of clouds in order to protect himself from dangerous surrounding conditions, like a vacuum.**

 **He can also create a couch of clouds to cushion people during a car crash.**

 **Weather Report can also create electrical currents within its User's body, allowing partial control of several people's bodies when it electrifies them. He can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather like rains of animals (in one such case a rain of poisonous frog). This particular ability is based off scenarios where dense populations of small animals are often picked up by tornadoes and 'rained' down when said tornadoes cease.**

 **Oxygen Build-Up**

 **Lastly, Weather Report can manipulate the concentration of specific gases in a closed area.**

 **「** **Heavy Weather** **」** **(Weather Report album)**

 **Type Automatic Stand Uncontrollable Stand**

 **Destructive Power ?**

 **Speed ?**

 **Range ?**

 **Persistance ?**

 **Precision ?**

 **Development Potential ?**

 **Ability**

 **Snail Projection**

 **By destroying the ozone layer and through the harsh Sun rays subliminal message are being sent towards the brain Heavy Weather can make people act like snails. The user is immune to the subliminal messages.**

 **「Made In Heaven(Queen album and song)」User Enrico Pucci**

 **Evolved Stand Range Irrelevant Stand Close-Range Stand**

 **Destructive Power B**

 **Speed ∞**

 **Range C**

 **Persistance A**

 **Precision C**

 **Development Potential A**

 **Personality**

Made in heaven has no Personality to speak of, despite its previous forms.

 **Abilities**

 **Time Acceleration**

Made in Heaven has the ability to speed up the flow of time through Gravity(in reference to the theory of relativity) upon activation the time flow will go faster and faster in the whole universe. Non-biological events will be speed up to people. Enrico has tremendous amount of speed and reaction time, with a wave of his hand he can inflict mortal wounds.

 **I also will be putting up a poll on my profile with Part 7 and 8 stands here is a preview of the poll.**

 **Scary Monster.**

 **Soft and wet.**

 **Catch The Rainbow.**

 **Nut King Call.**

 **Vitamin C.**

 **Speed King.**

 **Mandom.**


	4. Show Me Your Sex Pistol Baby

**AN: Well, I had to make a choice since there were three choices tied, and I like this one the most: the winner is Sex Pistols, and Jaune's age is seventeen just before Beacon. Jaune won't be attending Beacon, however—he will be a huntsman by other means.**

 **Bold words/Yelling/** **「** **Stand Name** **」** **.**

 _Italic words/Thoughts._

Normal words/Speaking.

 _ **Bold and Italic words/Stand speaking and Battle cry/Characters/Jojo Reference/Sound effects.**_

 _ **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure belongs to Hirohiko Araki and RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **Open The Game**_

 **Kingdom of Mistral – City of Argus – Arc-Cotta household**

The eldest Sister of the Arc family, Saphron, was busy cooking dinner with her baby boy Adrian until her scroll began to ring. She picked it up: the identification read "Dad."

Saphron answered the call and was bombarded by a cacophony of loud noises.

"Dad! Mom! Hold on a moment please speak slower!" Saphron shouted over the noise. "Jaune… strange ability? What do you mean 'talking to himself?' Arc Family meeting? Okay!" Saphron ended the call. As she did her wife, Terra, entered the house, freshly released from her work as a technician. But as soon as she walked in and she saw how her wife was upset.

"What is wrong, Saphron?" Terra asked.

"Arc Family Meeting!" Saphron exclaimed as she rushed upstairs to get the travel bags.

"Oh," Terra said.

* * *

 _ **King Crimson Time Skip**_

 **Bullhead Destination – Kingdom of Vale – Arc Town**

"So your little brother has been talking to himself, and has a strange ability?" Terra questioned Saphron while she held Adrian as he was squirmed around in her lap.

"Pretty much," Saphron answered.

"You Arcs always have strange quirks."

"Yep and you married one."

The intercom crackled. "Passengers, we have arrived at Arc Town. Please remove all your baggage and belongings."

"Well, let's face the music," Saphron said as she got up. Terra followed her, Adrian in arm. They got off at the station, took their bags, and began their trek towards the Arc Family Mansion.

"So, what has your brother done now?" Terra asked Saphron.

"I don't know. Mom and Dad just said Jaune has a strange ability. And that he started talking to himself," Saphron answered. When they finally reached their destination, Spahron walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door flung open to reveal the Arc Matriarch—Saphron's mother Joan Arc.

"Saphron! Good, you're here. We can finally start," said Joan as she grabbed Saphron's hand and yanked her into the mansion and to the living room. Terra followed close behind.

"Saphron!" called the head of the Arc Family, John Arc.

"Hey dad," said Saphron as he wrapped her in a hug which she returned.

"So, what is wrong with Jaune?" Saphron asked. She was cut off by a gruff voice.

"There is nothing wrong with Jaune!" said Jorge Arc, walking over to hug Saphron himself.

"Hey Grandpa," Saphron said as she returned his hug as well.

"How are you doing, sweetheart? How's my great-grandson and granddaughter-in-law doing?" Terra came into view, and Jorge hugged her, too. He made a goofy face for Adrian's amusement. "Anyway, there is nothing wrong with Jaune. It's only his Stand!" Jorge yelled at his son-in-law until his daughter got in his face.

"Dad! Jaune does not have a supernatural ability like you!" yelled Joan.

"Yes he does! You just can't see it!" Jorge rebuked. John just sighed and let them argue. Terra walked away to keep Adrian from crying. Saphron followed her to the kitchen.

"Jeez, those two are really going at it," Terra said. Jorge and Joan's voices continued to echo past the walls, while John's more subdued voice was heard trying to calm them both. Terra covered Adrian ears.

Saphron frowned and thought to herself, " _I hope Jaune is okay._ " Saphron thought about her little brother and how he might be handling this situation. She turned towards her wife. "I think I will go find Jaune," Saphron said as she left the kitchen. The long hallway was filled with pictures of her sisters' achievements but none of her little brother Jaune's. She quickened her pace going up the stairs.

" _Jaune always felt like the black sheep of the family. Dad and Mom didn't help with that feeling, either. Only Grandpa tried to help drive that feeling away, but Jaune still always felt like an outsider,_ " Saphron thought as she walked up the stairs and through the second floor hallway to Jaune's bedroom door. She raised her hands and knocked.

"Mom, if that is you, don't come in. I believe in Grandpa, at least his explanation makes sense!" Jaune yelled. As his voice came through the door, Saphron was about to answer, but she was cut off.

" _ **Yeah, you just try to walk through that door! Me and the guys will shoot ya!**_ " a high-pitched voice that was quite different from Jaune's shouted.

A similar, but also distinct voice chimed in, " _ **Yeah, bitch! You don't even try to understand Jaune, because you can't see us! Unlike the old man you can't see shit!**_ "

" _ **Uh, guys, I don't think it's Mom—ow! Ouch! Waaaa!**_ " a timid voice cried.

" _ **Shut up No. Five!**_ " an angry voice growled.

" _ **Oi, don't bully No. Five, No. Three! Jaune told you time and time again not to bully others!**_ " still another voice beseeched.

" _ **Yeah, and No. Five, stop crying! Jaune said you cry too much over the littlest things!**_ " came yet another voice.

"Who are those voices? Who is with Jaune?" Saphron wondered.

 **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**

"Jaune, I am coming in!" Saphron entered Jaune's room and was met with a face full of yellow.

 _ ***Splash***_

"Saphron! What are you doing here!" Jaune asked, a slingshot in hand. He bit his tongue as he saw Saphron's annoyed expression. She was dripping wet, with bits and pieces of balloon stuck to her.

" _ **Shit!**_ " said the voices Saphron heard earlier. She saw six bullet-size yellow beings: all of them had teardrop-shaped heads, dinner-plate eyes with beady, black pupils, and crooked teeth. They appeared to be covered in shirts with pointed shoulder pads, legging-like tight pants with knee pads, and pointed shoes with toe caps that curve upward. They all had numbers on their heads, one through seven, but missing the number four.

"Jaune!? What are those things?" Saphron demanded.

" _ **Oi, we are not 'things,' bitch!**_ " said No. Two as it floated towards Saphron, getting in her face. " _ **We are Stands! We're called**_ **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** _ **!**_ " said No. Two.

"Stands! That's what grandpa said Jaune had! Wait!" Saphron studied the Stands until the name registered in her mind. " **「** **Sex Pistols** **」**! Jaune!" Saphron berated him.

"They named themselves!" Jaune defended himself.

Jorge had also come upstairs and now found Saphron and Jaune arguing with **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** . "Jaune! Saphron! What are you two arguing about? We have enough arguing around the house now with me and your mother!"

"Saphron can see **「** **Sex Pistols** **」**!" Jaune told Jorge.

"Saphron! This is so exciting!" Jorge exclaimed. He hugged Saphron again.

"What!? What is going on?" Saphron asked Jorge.

"You have a Stand! Although, it seems it's still dormant," Jorge told her.

"What are Stands!?" Saphron yelled.

"We will tell you later, after a demonstration! Jaune, to the Training Arena!" Jorge yelled. He began to leading a wet Saphron out of the room with Jaune and Sex Pistols in tow.

* * *

 _ **King Crimson Time Skip**_

 _ **The backyard of the Arc Mansion, Training Arena.**_

Jorge, Jaune, and Saphron stood outside now. Jaune and Jorge were facing each other squarely in the arena, and Saphron was in the outer ring, observing. Jaune had a revolver in his hand and a belt filled with ammunition. Jorge had his personal weapon with him: an umbrella with a dagger tip.

"Ready Jaune? Remember, we stop when either of us taps out, or when we're flung from the ring," Jorge called from across the field. Jaune nodded his head. Jorge activated his Stand, **「** **Rainy Day Dream Away** **」** **.**

Clouds covered the arena, and a light rain began to fall. If one looked closely enough, they would see that the rain drops had ghoulish, tormented, moaning faces.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Jaune sensed the menacing aura Jorge was emitting. Jorge prepared to capitalize on his grandson's anxiety, locking in that feeling with his Stand.

Jaune raised his shaking pistol towards Jorge and fired two bullets with two of his **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** riding on them.

" _ **Yeeehaaaaw!**_ " the 「Sex Pistols」 cried out as they rode the two bullets towards Jorge. The bullet strayed well off-course. "Shit! No. Two, we need to rebound the bullet!" No. One said to No. Two as No. One jumped off the bullet he was riding .

" _ **Come on! Pass, pass, pass!**_ " They shouted with glee at one another as No. Two drew closer they both yelled.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

"Here we go!" As they closed in, No. One and No. Two raised their right legs and kicked the bullet.

 _ **Bang**_

They succeeded in redirecting the bullet towards Jorge, striking him in his left calf. The impact was blunted by Jorge's aura barrier, which drained a considerable amount of his aura.

Jorge sensed the impact on his leg through his aura and tried to reposition himself, but Jaune rushed him, tackling him and pushing him out of the ring.

"Ha, ha, ha, good work, Jaune! Nice takedown!" Jorge congratulated Jaune as he was lying face-up and breathing hard. Jaune also panted with effort. Jorge got up to face Saphron, withdrawing his Stand. She gawked at them both. "Well, Saphron do you have a better idea of what a Stand is now?" Jorge asked her.

"Um… it is a supernatural ability?" Saphron said.

"No!" he replied animatedly, "A Stand is a spiritual manifestation of an individual's personality or fighting spirit! They come in a wide array of forms and possess unique abilities. My Stand, **「** **Rainy Day Dream Away** **」** , allows me to lock in a person's emotions. Jaune's **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** allows him to directly control the movement and trajectory of the bullets he fires. It took some time to figure out our abilities, so we'll take our time figuring yours out, too, Saphron. We'll need to find out what you can do so you don't end up hurting anyone, all right?"

"Okay… How do you summon a Stand, anyway?" Saphron asked.

Another woman's voice startled them all: " _ **You don't need to call upon me Saphron, I have been with you since you were a little girl.**_ " A feminine humanoid figure appeared floating behind Saphron. The figure was hugging her knees. She had several mathematical signs on her body: two plus signs rested on her shoulders, two on her elbows and one on her forehead, followed by a division sign on her brow and a multiplication sign on her crown. Her face lacked a nose, and had black streaks running vertically across her eyes.

Jaune, Saphron and Jorge were all shocked, but Jorge might have been the most shocked out of any of them. Despite his long life full of battles with other Stand Users, he had never encountered a sentient Stand before.

"Well there's something you don't every day, right guys?" Jaune said as he got over his shock. The **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** nodded.

" _ **But of course, little brother,**_ " said the feminine Stand, amused.

Jorge approached Saphron's Stand. He studied it carefully while Saphron, Jaune, and Saphron's Stand stared at him.

"I have never seen a Stand that acts on its own will before. If your Stand is like this, then what is your ability?" Jorge asked the Stand itself.

" _ **My ability is softening,**_ " it explained, " _ **I am able to soften any object! That which is soft is more unbreakable than any diamond**_!"

Jaune piped up, "My **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** were able to tell me their name. Do you have a name like that?"

The Stand struck a pose with her back towards Jaune, leaning a bit, her hands facing away from Jaune, Jorge, and Saphron. She shouted, " _ **My name is**_ **「** **Spice Girl** **」** _ **!**_ "

Saphron looked at **「** **Spice Girl** **」** and brought her hand up to her lip. "Makes sense… you've got quite a unique flavor," she said. "Grandpa I know Stands are important, so I thank you for this lesson… but what are you going to do about Jaune becoming a Huntsman?"

Jorge stroked his chin in thought. He knew of Jaune's desire to become a Huntsman, but he remained concerned that Jaune would need more training with his stand before he was prepared. "Hmm… maybe them… they were still a rising Huntsman group in Mistral… but, no, they'll be a good life experience for Jaune!" Turning around, Jorge whipped out his scroll. "Don't worry, I have a group of friends who are looking for extra members!"

* * *

 _ **King Crimson Time Skip Four months**_

 **Kingdom of Mistral – Road – Daytime**

Three cloaked figures were riding in a caravan alongside supplies pulled by a horse. They rode in a triangle formation along the dirt roads. Eventually, they came upon a sign that read "Mistral" along with an arrow pointing right, and one that was crossed out and said "Bandits" pointing to the left. The group followed the left path.

"Oi, when do we attack the bandits? I am getting tired of eating protein bars," said one of the riders.

The rider at the front of their formation sighed and turned towards the other cloaked figure. "When we get to the bandits' base, Jaune, you will stay behind in the caravan. Your job will be to pick off any stragglers when I release **「** **The Grateful Dead** **」**." They stopped in front of a wooden gate that was guard by bandits. The group diverted into some nearby brush to avoid being noticed.

"Pesci, can you sense how many there are in the base?" their leader asked. One of the riders brought his hand forth from underneath his cloak, and fishing pole materialized in his closed palm. The pole's reel was a monstrous skull that bore the words "Beach Boy" on the top of its head.

 _ **Crack**_

Pesci cracked the whip, sending the hook flying towards the base. It phased through the wall of wood as if it had been a liquid surface. "Forty… no! Thirty-eight," Pesci surmised. "Two of them left, but they just disappeared from my range. I don't know where they went? Did they teleport!? Prosciutto, two of them disappeared!"

The riders' leader answered, "Hmm… one of them must have been the leader. According to the mission report, the leader of the bandits has a semblance that lets her open portals to travel. We will deal with her later." He and Pesci got left the caravan. Jaune handed Pesci two cooled water bottles with ice cubes in it and took a sniper rifle from the caravan's supplies for himself.

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

"Be careful guys! There could be Stand Users with the bandits, considering our luck!" Jaune warned Prosciutto and Pesci as they began to walk towards the base. A purple humanoid torso covered with eyes emerged. It had no mouth or legs, but it walked on its hands. Each hand had four huge, metal-like and segmented fingers evenly spaced around its circumference. Hanging from its waist, where its legs would be, were four segmented tentacles. This was **「** **The Grateful Dead** **」**. Fog began to form spill out from it as Prosciutto and Pesci advanced toward the base. Jaune got down from the caravan and began loading the rifle with ammo.

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

"Another day, another lien," Jaune sighed. He put the rifle behind his back and climbed a tree to get a better view of the bandit base. He saw the fog surround the area, and aimed his rifle at the gate.

 **Line break goes here**

 _ **King Crimson Time Skip one week**_

 **Kingdom of Mistral – City of Mistral**

"We are back, boss!" Pesci announced as he, Jaune, and Prosciutto returned. The room was filled with their companions on couches and chairs, as well as a small table and a wall TV. Their boss, a man by the name of Risotto Nero, approached them to ask about the mission. As for the others, Formaggio was petting his cat and reading a magazine; Jaune joined Ghiaccio and Melone talking about their pay; Illuso was watching TV on one of the couches, and Sorbet and Gelato were whispering sweet nothings to each other while barely watching the TV. Pesci joined Illuso.

"Hey Boss, the Vytal festival is coming up! Should we go?" Illuso said as he saw an ad come up on the TV."

"Yes, we should. Our client is waiting there in Vale, and it and it would be good to relax a little." Risotto said.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Retired**_

… **And, done. Sorry it took so long. Let's just say I had family matters to attend to and it really took a lot of energy from me. Sorry for taking so long, anyway, onto the Stand data sheet…**

 **「** **Sex Pistols** **」** **User: Jaune Arc**

 _ **Colony Stand – Long-Distance Stand – Natural Non-Humanoid Stand**_

 _ **Destructive Power: E**_

 _ **Speed: C**_

 _ **Range: B (same as the bullet fired)**_

 _ **Persistance: A**_

 _ **Precision: A**_

 _ **Development Potential: B**_

 _ **Ability**_

 **Bullet Control**

The Pistols' ability is to literally ride the bullets that the user fires in order to position themselves over an area (although they can hover around too), and then violently kick the bullets to change their path.

The most common use of this ability is to rebound shots, allowing the sudden redirection of bullets to hit moving targets, strike key areas, or otherwise take opponents by surprise by using odd and unpredictable angles. If all 6 of Sex Pistols are on a single bullet, they have the power to split said bullet into multiple pieces when they all kick, creating multiple projectiles. The Stand is vulnerable to attacks while out and active, but the user can survive the most brutal harm dealt to any of the individuals so long as a single one of them remains unharmed.

 **Enhance Reloading**

The User normally does not reload his own gun but has Sex Pistols reload it for him. For this, he uses a six-chamber revolver. The User can use any type of firearm, but a chamber allows the Pistols to reload all at once, as reloading a pistol magazine takes more time. Sex Pistols has no firearm to work with by default and must always be provided a gun and ammunition, since it is useless for offense otherwise.

 **「** **Rainy Day Dream Away** **」** **User: Jorge Arc**

 _ **Long-Distance Stand – Phenomenon Stand**_

 _ **Destructive Power: E**_

 _ **Speed: B**_

 _ **Range: A**_

 _ **Persistance: A**_

 _ **Precision: E**_

 _ **Development Potential: E**_

 _ **Ability**_

Emotion and Thoughts Lock

When someone has a thought within Rainy Day Dream Away's range, even for a moment, The User can "lock" the sentiment and cause the target to feel it for as long as he chooses. When The User locks the thought, the victim will only feel that thought; they even may suffer a delusion that seems to last a lifetime.

Rainy Day Dream Away uses the target's own mental energy against them, thus no amount of distance from the User would ever free them. The only way to escape Rainy Day Dream Away's effect is to temporarily override the repeating sensation with a similar, greater sensation.

 **「** **Spice Girl** **」** **User: Saphron Arc**

 _ **Close-Range Stand – Natural Humanoid Stand**_

 _ **Destructive Power: A**_

 _ **Speed: A**_

 _ **Range: C**_

 _ **Durability: B**_

 _ **Persistance: D**_

 _ **Development potential: C**_

 _ **Ability**_

 **Softening**

Spice Girl is able to soften any material she strikes.

When Spice Girl hits something with her fists, she can soften the object into a rubber-like consistency. Any material, even metal or rock, will be softened into the same state.

 **「** **Beach Boy** **」**

 _ **Close Stand – Non-Humanoid Stand**_

 _ **Destructive Power: C**_

 _ **Speed: B**_

 _ **Range: B (Length of the string)**_

 _ **Persistance: C**_

 _ **Precision: C**_

 _ **Development Potential: A**_

 _ **Abilities**_

 **Hook and Line**

Beach Boy's signature ability is to phase its line and hook through any object, including walls or flesh.

Pesci skillfully uses his fishing rod to search for a target through obstacles and like a fisherman, ensnares them when the hook makes contact. He is then free to reel in his catch or even tear through the whole body by wildly moving the hook, but as an assassin prefers to phase the hook through his catch's body in order to reach a vital organ and cut it from the inside for a sure-fire kill.

Beach Boy's pulling strength is only as strong as Pesci's own arm strength, but the catch will tire themselves trying to pull on the extremely elastic line.

The ability is cancelled immediately if Pesci drops the Beach Boy, and the hook and line disappear, called back to the fishing rod.

By hiding the hook inside a chosen object, Pesci can use Beach Boy to bait and catch people by surprise.

 **Extreme Line Sensitivity**

Beach Boy's line is extremely sensitive and transmits information to the handle of the rod for Pesci to see.

The hook and line of Beach Boy act as very sensitive life form sensors, being able to tell Pesci the number of people inside a given room and can even transmit the vibration of a heartbeat. Furthermore, by analyzing the vibrations and strength of the pull on the line, Pesci can accurately guess which body part he is hooking, the catch's weight, their position and their actions to the centimeter.

 **Damage Reflection**

Beach Boy's string cannot be destroyed by any usual means, as any damage inflicted to the string will instead affect the one hooked on the string. It is thus impossible to destroy the string once it is hooked into an object or person. This property is a derivation of the line's intangibility: although it will phase through any object, the shock of any attack is transmitted into the catch's body.

 **「** **The Grateful Dead** **」**

 _ **Long-Distance Stand – Natural Non-Humanoid Stand**_

 _ **Destructive Power: B**_

 _ **Speed: E**_

 _ **Range: B**_

 _ **Persistence: A**_

 _ **Precision: E**_

 _ **Development Potential: C**_

 _ **Ability**_

 **Accelerated Aging**

The Grateful Dead has the ability to cause organisms to age physically and mentally at an accelerated rate

There are two ways The Grateful Dead can deploy its power: the first mode is to spread the aging over a large area and indiscriminately attack friends and foes, which is dangerous for Prosciutto's companions. The second mode is to direct its power precisely by grabbing someone, in which case the aging is faster than one can react. The activation of this ability manifests itself as mist spreading from The Grateful Dead although it is unknown if the mist is directly connected to the aging.

When under the effect of The Grateful Dead, people age rapidly with all the effects it implies: their skin develops wrinkles, their teeth begin to fall out, the tips of the limbs start to necrose, the bones and joints shrink, and their cognitive ability is reduced. Infants would succumb to the effect of "aging", with their skin wrinkling and hair falling out, rather than merely growing into an adult quickly. Even fruits and flower wither and dry up.

 **I'll be putting up a poll to decide which Stands I should choose. I will be using Stands from The 7th Stand User**


	5. In the Court of the Golden King(1)

**AN: Doobie Wah here with the poll winner! It was a close call between Metallica, Gold Experience and King Crimson, but who would've guessed King Crimson would be the most popular, huh? Being sarcastic here, if you couldn't tell, but it might get a little dark here… Pfft! Of course it's going to get dark, it's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure… But maybe not. Anyway, on to the fanfic.**

 **Bold words/yelling/** **「Stand Name」**.

 _Italic words/thoughts_.

Normal words/speaking.

 _ **Bold and Italic words/Stand Speaking and battle cry/Characters/Sound effects/Jojo Reference/Polpo Speaking**_

 _ **I don't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or RWBY; they belong to Hirohiko Araki/David Production and Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum.**_

 _ **Open The Game**_

 **Kingdom of Mistral Hospital Emergency Room**

" **Grrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhhh**!" screamed a blonde-haired woman in labor as she tried to push her two children out of her womb. Her name was Joanne Arc. She crushed the hand of her husband, Jonathan Arc, who waited at her bedside, leading both of them to cry out.

" **Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh**!" They both continued screaming, though Jonathan screamed more as his wife crushed his hand. The doctor and nurse tried to calm both of them down, Joanne more than Jonathan, but then, they heard a piercing cry.

" **Waaaahhh**!" They heard a cry as a baby girl was born. The nurse brought her over to the washing station to clean the blood off, but that wasn't the end of Joanne's and more so Jonathan's pain.

" **Good Monty Oum! How many little fuckers did you put in me Jonathan**?! **Grrrrr** … **Aaaahhh**!" screamed Joanne as her second child was being born. But there was no cry, no wail from the child. This worried Jonathan and Joanne as they couldn't hear the second baby's cries.

" **What is wrong**? **What is wrong with my child**!?" Joanne screamed. The doctor had a weird look on his face as he held the second baby.

"Oh! Ahem. Sorry, Mrs. Arc, nothing is wrong with the second child, _**he simply isn't crying,**_ that is all. Nurse, please clean him up. Congratulations on your twins—a girl and a boy," the doctor said as he handed the baby boy to the nurse to clean him. She wrapped the baby boy and girl in separate blankets and handed them to the awaiting mother while Jonathan was nursing his bruised arm.

"Oh they're both beautiful!" Joanne said as she held the twin babies: the baby girl was crying while the boy was just staring at Joanne.

* * *

 **King Crimson Time Skip**

 **Sixteen Years Later… Port City, Argus, Night Time**

The baby that didn't cry when he was born grew up into a healthy young and tall teenager named Jaune Arc. He was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and a pair of belts bearing various pouches, all in different shades of brown. He also wore a pair of black shoes with the words "left" and "right" on the back of the respective shoe's sole.

Jaune was sitting on a bench looking at the ocean. Serenity covered his face, but on the inside anger and contempt was brewing. Jaune was in Argus visiting with his family. His sister Saphron, her wife, Terra, and their newborn son, Jaune's nephew, Adrian. Jaune's father had refused to train him to be a huntsman, but he was willing to train his sisters. He felt Jaune was too weak for that kind of work.

" _Why_!? _Why won't he train me_? _He thinks I am weak, too naive_! _I'll show him_!" Jaune thought. Jaune stopped thinking as he felt a menacing aura behind him.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

Jaune turned around quickly to see what was exuding that menacing intent, but he saw nothing—just buildings, street lights, and a few people. No one was behind him. Then, Jaune felt a pulling sensation and his vision doubled for a moment. He saw a large being with a black-cloaked figure with a face shrouded as if with a mask. The figure bore a weird hat, and large neckwear with arrow-like designs on each side. Cable-like stiches covered the tall figure. Its legs were two-toed along with a third back toe.

" _ **I will bestow upon you a chance**_ … _ **There are two paths that you can follow**_! _ **The first path is of the chosen who will live**_... _ **And the other**_! _ **Is the path of death**_!" said the black-cloaked figure as he pulled on Jaune more. He could feel what the black-cloaked figure was pulling out of him… his soul!

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

 _ **Shink**_

A _**golden arrow**_ began to reveal itself from within the black-cloaked figure's mouth and stabbed Jaune in the chest!

 _ **Shgrk**_

" **Gaahh**!" Jaune's soul screamed as the golden arrow retracted from Jaune's soul and back into the black-cloaked figure's mouth. Spiritual blood began to poor out of Jaune's soul. The figure released Jaune's soul, and the soul quickly refilled its vessel.

" **Gaaaahhhhhh**!" Jaune screamed in pain as he felt a burning sensation from the inside, like he was being burned alive, ripped apart from his very soul down to his very heart. Then, at once, it stopped. Jaune caught his breath. As he regulated his breathing, the black-cloaked figure was quietly observing Jaune while he was in pain.

" _ **You have followed the path of the Chosen**_! _**To understand why you were chosen by me, go to the Argus Prison tomorrow morning, ask to visit a man named Polpo**_ , _ **and tell them you are an acquaintance of his**_!" the black-cloaked figure said as he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Hah hah hah!" Jaune breathed deeply as he heard what the black-cloaked figure said. He felt compelled to follow its directions in order to find out what is happening to him. He felt different, more powerful, as he got up and began his trek home. He wanted to find out why the black figure had pierced him with that golden arrow!

* * *

 **King Crimson Time Skip to Morning, Argus Prison.**

"Hmm this is the prison," Jaune thought as he observed the intimidating building. Jaune then went inside to the attendant.

"What is the purpose of your visit?" asked the prison attendant with no enthusiasm, clearly bored of his job.

"Visiting Polpo," Jaune said as the attendant moved towards his computer and typed the name. The file came up, the attendant then look back at Jaune.

"Family or acquaintance?" asked the attendant.

"Acquaintance," Jaune said.

"Please go down to the hall to the checking area on your right before visiting the prisoner," the attendant said. As Jaune went down to the checking area, the attendant then radioed the other guards about Jaune's approach. He felt nervous meeting Polpo. He entered through a barred gate and saw four guards: one at a desk, and the other three standing behind the first. There was a second and third set of barred gates. Two guards were holding guns in front of the first gate.

"First, place your belongings—watch, scroll, and everything in your pockets—into the tray, then proceed to the next checking station for a body check," said the guard at sitting at the desk. Jaune did what he was told and emptied his pockets into the tray. Jaune looked at the guard's gun and felt nervous. When he was done emptying his pockets, Jaune proceeded into the second checking room.

"Please stand right there and put your hands above your head. Once you go through that gate, please go down the hall. N-28 is Polpo's cell. The room is divided with reinforced glass, but you will be able to talk to him. Touching the glass, giving him anything, and receiving anything from him are all forbidden. You have fifteen minutes. Once you pass through, the gate will close. If something happens, please yell," the fourth guard explained as they patted down Jaune. That guard nodded towards the guard at the desk, who then pressed a button.

"I am going to meet him in his cell?! Not a visiting room?" Jaune questioned.

"You don't know who he is?" the guard asked. Jaune kept his mouth shut as he walked towards the steel door behind the steel bars, opened it and began to walk towards cell N-28.

 _ ***Step* *Step* *Step***_

Jaune's steps echoed through the hall. He felt a thick aura of power through the hall as he got closer to cell N-28. He reached his destination and opened the door to the cell. As he entered the cell, he saw decorative stone faces with their mouths open.

 _ ***Slam***_

The door behind Jaune slammed shut mysteriously as lights came on in a partitioned room on his left. There room featured a toilet with a sink, a clock with a lamp on a table, and a set of paintings.

"Huh? Where is Polpo?" Jaune thought as he looked around the room behind the glass, but no one was inside.

" _ **Your eyes**_ … _**they are puffy**_ ," said a double-layered, almost demonic voice.

Jaune stepped back in surprise and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the bed as an arm appeared out of it.

" _What the_! _Is this Polpo_!?" Jaune thought. More features began to appear form the bed until it took the form of a massive, morbidly obese man. That man wore a cap with mushroom-shaped protrusions, a belt bracelet on his right wrist, and a two layered yellow tunic. The ends of the tunic sported the letters "Pol" woven into a black decorative pattern that repeated along the garment. The most interesting part of the person was his eyes: the outer sclera were black and the irises were green.

" _ **Your eyes are very red and puffy**_ … _**did you not get a full eight hours of sleep last night**_?" asked the morbidly obese man as he pointed at Jaune's eyes.

"Uh Yes! Are you Polpo?" Jaune asked. The obese man's expression turned dark.

" _ **Hmm**_? _ **Are you trying to suggest I am not who I am**_?!" asked the obese man. Jaune and his shadow quivered.

"No! It's just, I thought, in my nervousness, that I entered the wrong cell!" Jaune quickly corrected. The obese man now identified as Polpo understood and Jaune's shadow stopped shaking.

" _ **Bufu**_ … _**so it seems my Stand caused you some stress. My apologies**_ ," said Polpo as he opened a small door behind him that look like a refrigerator. He pulled out a plate with some cheese and caviar on a cracker sitting on it and placed it on the table with the lamp and clock. He turned back towards the refrigerator to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. All the while, Jaune felt his anxiety grow.

" ** _Want some wine? It'll calm your nerves_**. **_I've got some exquisite Mistral brand that is pretty good_**. **_It pairs well with Scamorza cheese and caviar on a cracker,_** " Polpo said, watching Jaune.

"The guards told me not to take anything from you," Jaune said. Polpo's expression was disgusted.

" _ **Bufu**_ … _**they are only saying that**_. _**What people say and what they do**_ …" said Polpo as he pulled a remote from his tunic and pushed one of the buttons to reveal a hidden wall filled with compartments containing a violin, guns, DVDs, a teddy bear, a baseball, a television, and a grenade, " _ **Are vastly different**_!" He went on, " _ **That is the worst and best thing about people**_."

Jaune was paralyzed with shock: how had he gotten all these items inside a prison?

" _ **Now, on to the matter of your purpose here. Since we have limited time**_ , _**I'll get straight to the point**_!" said Polpo. Jaune got over his shock as he was reminded of both his purpose and the time limit—it seemed the stress of not sleeping a full eight hours was getting to him. Then, the black figure that attacked him yesterday appeared beside Polpo and opened its mouth to reveal the golden arrow. Jaune broke into a cold sweat, remembering the pain the Stand—Black Sabbath—caused him.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

" _ **The arrow in my Stand, Black Sabbath, was given to me by my former Boss**_. _**It has chosen you to be the person I trust, to take over my gang in my place while I am in this prison**_!" said Polpo. Jaune sweat profusely at the prospect.

" **Why me**?! Why not someone else?! I'm useless, I can't fight, I'm not smart…" Jaune began to say, but he was interrupted by Polpo.

" _ **But you are trustworthy**_!" said Polpo.

"How do you know that?" asked Jaune as Black Sabbath opened more of its mouth to reveal more of the golden arrow. Polpo looked at it solemnly.

" _ **The arrow has the power to grant Stands to those that are worthy, and to help the user of the arrow find fated allies**_!" Polpo explained, " _ **And it seems you are fated to be my ally**_ , _**Jaune Arc**_! _ **Yes, I know who you are**_. I _ **t is not every day that the I find a famous Arc**_ , _**whose ancestors fought in the Great War**_! _**Now go**_ , _**I'll be in this prison for about four months**_! _**You'll see me in that limited time**_. _ **There will be a car waiting for you**_. _**Show me if an Arc promise is true as the stories say**_!" As Polpo finished, guards entered to escort Jaune out of the cell.

 _ ***Slam!***_

The sound of the door shocked Jaune out of his stupor as he walked out of the cell through the check station. As he left the prison he saw a black car, just as Polpo had said, and a man standing in front of the car. As Jaune approached, the man bowed and opened the car's door for Jaune. " _Fated to be allies, huh_?" Jaune thought. A crimson glow began to surround Jaune as a humanoid muscular figure began to appear beside Jaune, close to his ear. It had red skin and a raised diagonal grid covering its body except for the elbows, shoulder guards, neck, footwear, knees, crotch, and abdomen. It bore a crown that was flat with an oval-shaped second face, which showed anger, not unlike its larger face. On its hands were jewel-like objects. It had a set of armor covering its shoulders, abdomen, the back of its hands, crotch, elbows and shins.

 ** _ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_**

" _I wonder if I can control my fate_!" Jaune thought as the humanoid being hugged Jaune from behind as if to agree.

* * *

 _ **King Crimson time**_ _ **skip**_ **Four months later… Vale Streets, Night Time**

Polpo was released from Argus Prison and returned to being the boss of his gang. When Polpo returned, Jaune stepped down and became a capo, dealing with betrayals and creating deals. At the moment, Jaune was making a deal in Vale: Roman Torchwick was causing trouble in Vale by stealing loads of dust. Polpo was confused by this behavior, since Roman had previously been a partner to his organization. For that reason, Polpo sent Jaune with two subordinates: Ghiaccio and Prosciutto. The pair were chosen for their Stands' capabilities in short- and long-range combat, respectively.

Jaune, Prosciutto, and Ghiaccio were riding in a car. Prosciutto and Ghiaccio wore their casual clothes, although they each bore a kind of badge representing Polpo's gang. Ghiaccio drove, Prosciutto sat in the passenger seat, and Jaune rode in the back in a black suit with a white undershirt with the gang symbol on his right lapel. He went over the mission in his mind.

" _First, find Junior Hei Xiong and ask about Roman's whereabouts. Find out what is he doing and then confront Roman. See if he is robbing Dust of his own free will, or if someone is commanding him_. _If it's the latter… eliminate them_!" Polpo's instructions echoed in Jaune's mind.

The car came to an abrupt halt. "Hmm? We're here?" Jaune asked Ghiaccio.

"Yeah, but, capo? Do you think this Junior will tell you what Roman is doing stealing all that Dust?" Ghiaccio asked. Jaune opened the car door, and Ghiaccio and Prosciutto followed him towards a building labeled "The Club." Jaune stopped and turned towards Ghiaccio.

"Junior is the top informant in Vale. If he doesn't know where Roman is, no one does. That is what Boss told me," Jaune told Ghiaccio. As they approached the club, Jaune was halted by a bouncer.

"Back of the line, kid!" the bouncer told Jaune. Ghiaccio was about to deal with the bouncer, but Jaune put a hand in front of him and gestured at their gang symbol buttons. The bouncer took note and broke into a cold sweat. He hurried to open the doors to the building, allowing Jaune, Ghiaccio, and Prosciutto to walk inside.

Loud music was playing, controlled by a DJ. Men in black suits stood all around the club, monitoring the dancing and drinking adults and teens. Jaune and his subordinates walked towards the bar and seated themselves where Junior was cleaning and serving drinks. He stopped when he noticed Jaune and company.

"Aren't you a little young to be here, kid?" Junior asked. Annoyed, Jaune gestured toward the Gang symbol button. Junior's expression sharpened.

"What is a member of the Black Cloaks doing so far from Argus?" he asked. Jaune smiled at that and gestured to Ghiaccio and Prosciutto to step forward. Junior noticed them and was now on guard as Jaune began to speak.

"We… are here to find Roman Torchwick. He is causing trouble and our Boss wants to find out why!" Jaune said… just as a certain blonde dragon opened the doors to "The Club."

 _ **ドドドドドドドドドドドドドドドド**_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Retired**

 **AN: Yeah, sorry about the scrappy story, I just want to be done with it and continue Miracles, though I need to find a certain song so I can start on Miracles part 2 or just continue without it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter even if it is scrappy, if Polpo is a little OCC he is not he is a person of trust and what better to find allies then the Golden Arrow. now on to the Stand Stats.**

 **King Crimson** (British progressive rock band)

 **Close-Ranged Stand Range-Irrelevant Stand**

 **Destructive Power** A

 **Speed** A

 **Range** E

 **Persistence** E

 **Precision** ?

 **Development Potential** ?

 **Ability**

King Crimson can (King Crimson! Time has been erased!) and that is what it can do.

 **P.S Sorry about the there being no Stand Fights just wanting to get this chapter over with and start on Miracles chapter 2**

 **P.P.S There will be a poll where the next form of Miracles the moon form. I already have found some Moon Song and if you have a recommendation for a moon song then post it in the reviews or PM me**


	6. Authors Note(A Short Hiatus)

**Doobie Wah here with another authors note but not a hiatus. I need your opinion on what song, album or band that has Moon in the name or title for Miracles part 2 the poll is up on my profile but if you have a moon song that is not on the poll Private message me so I can put it on the poll or put it in the reviews, here is the list for now**

 **Moonflower (The String Cheese Incident Song)**

 **Where Once The Moon Rose (Asgaurd Song)**

 **Moonhead (Pink Floyd Song)**

 **Moon Bubbles (Dream Theater Song)**

 **Under A Glass Moon (Dream Theater Song)**

 **Moon Duo(a Band don't know there genre)**

 **Moon Moon Moon or M3 (YouTube singer or band)**

 **Blue Moon of Kentucky (Bill Monroe Song)**

 **To the Moon and back (Savage Garden Song)**

 **And I have a new phone now so I need to get used to it right now so the miracles chapter maybe delayed until at least ten people choose what Moon Song I should make into a stand sorry! But I am paranoid sometimes and I'm going through some family issues right now and once again sorry so please enjoy the other chapters please**


End file.
